The compromise of Love
by Mikako Kazuke
Summary: it's INSIDE. YYHINU


Mikako Kazuke: Look I've just started a new story. Well actually I started the story over a week ago but now I'm typing it so heh yeah. AlyaaNesia will not appearing in this story due to the fact that she's busy helping my best friend Neikona on her story. Well anyway I'm really sorry I've been gone so long but I've gotten to work on my other stories which will be update soon.  
  
Ok the Summary of this story is: The Journey is over and now everyone she knows and cares about in the past is now in future except the perverted monk (can't remember the name that the moment don't shoot me). Anyway on her 17th birthday she finds out she has a brother and I'm not telling whom but he trains her and so does Sesshomaru and InuYasha. But one day they make a mistake and bring up Kikyo Comparing her to that old priestess. Therefore she runs into the forest to cry alone and comes across Karasu and the Taguros. Although she doesn't like the Taguros at first they start to grow on her. What will go on if she goes to the dark tournament on their side as a masked fighter much like Genkai. What will her brother think or will he even know until it's to late? You'll just have to find out later ^. ~.  
  
Mikako Kazuke: Well that's the summary and the pairings will be Karasu/Kagome (I may add Hiten or Naraku just to be evil), Kurama/Sango, Keiko/Yusuke but it'll be like it was in the series, Hiei well I'm not sure about him, and Sesshomaru/? And same for InuYasha I just might bring Kikyo back for shits and giggles. On with the story, hope you enjoy and no flames only constructive criticism.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Prolog introductions  
  
*~* Kagome's POV*~*  
  
You know what I hate? Roses! They look small and delicate but then there's the thorns. Let's just get to the point all right? Well as you know today is my 17th birthday and boy it brings loads of surprises. I found out I have an older brother who oh by the way is a demon. Which would make a demon common sense. I sat down this just way to much information to process, but that'll have to wait there's a demon outside. As I get up and walk outside a guy with black spiky hair that defined gravity with a white star in the front wearing nothing but black jumps out of the tree. To say I was surprised was a not a option so I just stared at him.  
  
*~* Hiei's POV*~*  
  
I stood in front of my younger sister I knew she had sensed me from the beginning. I glad Kurama isn't here I don't need a fox to mess this up. She's still in her human form what's wrong with her can't see transform.  
  
"Who are you?" I heard her demand towards me with annoyance.  
  
"I am you're brother. Why haven't you changed into your demon form?" I glare at her for not recognizing the likeness of our scent.  
  
I saw her blush a weird pink color and she mummers back to me, "Mom hasn't taught me how,"  
  
As my 'sister' responded to me two Inu's jump protectively in front of her. I analyzed them one was a full InuDemon awhile the other was only half.  
  
*~* Kagome's POV*~*  
  
As Sesshomaru and InuYasha jumped in front of me protectively I notice my brother analyze them.  
  
"Get away from this place," I heard Sesshomaru calmly say. Was he talking to Hiei or me?  
  
"Why would I leave my younger sister alone with you two?" I heard my brother respond in a cold voice that sent shivers up my spine.  
  
"Damn it," I cursed aloud causing all three of them to look back at me strangely. I laugh rather nervously but was suddenly distracted when I felt three aura's coming up the stairs. One was oddly quiet while the other two continuing arguing and grumbling about how many stairs there was to climb. When they reach the top I begin to growl at them to get their attention. Of Course I succeeded and received the attention of everyone around me. They looked around thinking it was the two InuDemon or Hiei but soon noticed it was the human girl who had made that noise.  
  
*~* Kurama's POV*~*  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the woman in the weirdest crowd.  
  
I wanted to respond to her first but I did not have my way. The reason was Yusuke had beaten me to it.  
  
"I'm Yusuke," I heard him tell her.  
  
I then looked over at Kuwabara who had hearts in his eyes. OH no he's going to do something stupid, "I'm Kuwabara, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
I wanted to pummel his face into the ground but Hiei had beaten me again. What!?!? Why did Hiei do that?  
  
*~* Kagome's POV*~*  
  
I see my brother pummel the baka. What was his name again, oh yeah it was Kuwabara. Like I ever plan to use it as it is. OH yeah it's time to talk to Sesshy and Inu about my brother and about me.  
  
"Sesshy, Inu...um I need to talk to you privately with my brother," Both now stared at me.  
  
"Why Souto?" I hear InuYasha say. Damn it I should've been more specific.  
  
"No not Souto InuYasha. I'll explain just not in front of these strangers," I sighed out.  
  
I felt my brother raise a eyebrow at me and choose to ignore him for the moment and I rubbed my temples. Oh god how did I get in this mess...?  
  
* Just come damn it I don't have time to screw around *  
  
*~* Hiei's POV*~*  
  
I hear my sister tell me that and gave death glares to all the spectators but the two dogs. No one needs to know about my family history.  
  
"Come anywhere near the place we talk and I'll give you all different tortuous deaths," and I walked toward my sister and the two dog demons.  
  
*~* Kurama's POV*~*  
  
Did I just hear that from Hiei? What would be so important about her that he would give us death threats? She must be to great importance if he really did say that. What a second isn't that Sango's best friend, Kagome? Couldn't be, could it?  
  
*~* Kagome's POV*~*  
  
I hear my brother make his death threats and chuckle inwardly. Oh yeah let's get back to business.  
  
"Sesshomaru, InuYasha meet my older brother Hiei, Hiei meet Sesshomaru lord of the western lands in demon world and InuYasha his younger Half brother," I responded calmly.  
  
"But Kagome you aren't demon. How could he be your older brother?" answered/yelled InuYasha.  
  
"You would know if you stopped interrupting her you half-wit," responded Sesshomaru in a cold voice.  
  
"Well yeah actually I found out this morning that I am demon and that he is my brother," I responded.  
  
*~* Hiei's POV*~*  
  
I looked at the two Inu's and made my trademark 'hn'. "Kagome, what kind of demon are you and do you know what you look like in your demon form that is," responded the calmer yet colder of the to two dog demons.  
  
She looked at me nervously and I knew exactly why she was. Her 'Mother' had probably left it out purposely.  
  
"She's ¾ Ice, and ¼ Fire of a demon. Her fire will lay dormant if her ice takes dominance," I replied calmly. "Remove that spell that binds you to that form,"  
  
"I'll try," as she said that to me. She closed her eyes and I heard her mutter, "Spell that hides away my true appearance unveil and reveal the real me," Then the spell released it's hold on my younger sister pathetic human form.  
  
*~* InuYasha's POV*~*  
  
Damn Kagome looks better then she did when she was in her human form.  
  
*~* My POV*~*  
  
Kagome now had dark blue hair with black and turquoise highlights. When she opened her eyes they had changed from her normal chocolate brown to bright ruby colored. When she looked around she found loads of people staring at her.  
  
*~* Kagome's POV*~*  
  
Why is everyone staring at me am I that ugly?  
  
* They aren't staring at you because of that *  
  
I hear my brother mutter in my head that and notice that InuYasha is drooling while Sesshomaru himself without his cold exterior had a slack jaw. While I also noticed the 'spirit detectives' had been staring at me.  
  
*~* Kurama's POV*~*  
  
I tried to stop Yusuke and Kuwabara from growing closer but when saw the blinding light. We had rushed over there without even comprehending our deaths. I guess curiosity really did kill that cat. This girl is a demon and she's beautiful but she doesn't beat Sango's Beauty.  
  
*~* Yusuke's POV*~*  
  
She's gorgeous even better then Keiko. Oh my God did I just say that!  
  
'Spirit detective if you don't stop thinking those thoughts about my sister I will rip out that brain of yours, myself.  
  
I laughed out loud nervously. That's Hiei for you.  
  
*~* Kuwabara's POV*~*  
  
Pretty lady! Why is shorty glaring at me? She's not his but yet he glares. Stupid Shrimp!  
  
'Stay away from my sister, baka'  
  
*~* Sesshomaru's POV*~*  
  
I looked at Kagome she was beautiful in her human form but now she's gorgeous. My Half-brother seems be lost in her looks. At least she doesn't look like that dead clay pot anymore. Her breasts have gotten bigger and they look yummy (lol). –Is shocked- Where did that come from?  
  
*~* Hiei's POV*~*  
  
Why are they ALL having thoughts about her! They should learn some self- control. I noticed my sister looking at me.  
  
"What now brother?" I heard her ask me.  
  
"I will begin to train you. Follow me,"  
  
As we leave and have the two Inu's follow us I begin to wonder what the clay pot. So I scoped out all of their memories finding out about how this 'InuYasha' compared her to this 'Kikyo' and found how InuYasha loved both but could never choose the other. Looks like I could call someone in to recreate Kikyo in this world so he'll leave my sister alone but Sesshomaru he'll have to prove that he is worth claiming her. InuYasha will NOT be training her, he would do things badly and wouldn't teach her a damn thing.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
End of Prolog.  
  
Mikako Kazuke: well there it is and oh there might be a love triangle between Karasu/Kagome/Sesshomaru or more people to have crushes on her and trying to claim her. Please review and I'll be very happy.  
  
Next Chapter: Kagome meet's Karasu and the other way around and then she fights the Taguro's!!!! Until next time. 


End file.
